vaffandomcom-20200213-history
Daithi De Nogla
David also know as Daithi De Nogla is a popular Irish YouTuber known for his hilarious rage and random outbursts of gibberish. David, Daithi De Nogla, began his YouTube channel on January 16, 2012 to post gaming commentary. Whenever he plays Gmod he usually plays as Zoidberg in which his friends make fun of his wide eyes and apprehenges hanging from his face. After they made a video of Zoidberg's death, he started playing with a model of his GTA 5 character. He didn't play as Zoidberg again until a few videos later. As of Dec. 1 2016, he started playing as a model of his YouTube icon. He owns two dogs named Joe and Tony who he loves very much. * Daithi mainly plays with "the crew". He occasionally collaborated with Jacksepticeye to play secondary games, such as Farming Simulator. * He plays Grand Theft Auto V, Garry's Mod, Black Ops 3, Call of Duty Zombies, and -- recently -- has played Far Cry Primal. He has played indie games like Who's Your Daddy, Move or Die, as well as Happy Wheels and Cards Against Humanity. * Sometimes he composes songs, which he plays on his guitar. * Daithi lives with his brother, Aindreas, along with his pet dogs, Joe and Tony, in Ireland. * He's giving away his dog Joe, because Joe urinated on his laptop. * Aindreas' identity was revealed in "Daithi De Nogla House Tour" video, where he was briefly seen in his bedroom, with Nogla joking about the PS console Aindreas was using. * He live-streams from time to time on YouTube. * Daithi is the third to have a New GMOD Player Model (Only behind VanossGaming and BasicallyIDoWrk and infront of H2O Delirious). * Dated a girl named Berenice until early 2016 * began dating a girl named Jaclyn, she is featured on his channel "Hey guys! It's Daithi here." - ''Intro *"''YOU'RE LIKE A DAD TEACHING A KID WITH NO F***iNG MOBILITY IN HIS LEGS HOW TO RIDE A TRICYCLE WHILE SOMEONES PUSHING HIM!" - Call of Duty: Black Ops III Zombies **Lots of weird noises* - recurring *"Zoidberg mad, Zoidberg big, Zoidberg crush owl and pig!" - Gmod: Hide and Seek *"Nighty Night, don't let the fapping feet fight." - Dead Realm *"Their gonna have fun up there in the sky with 99 virgins." - Golf with Friends *''"I'm a swinger for the LA Lakers."'' - GTA: V *"It gave me brain damage-amage-amage." - ''GMod: Sandbox *"''Look at- Oh, a potato." - GMod: Deathrun *"Wait, wot happened?" - Call of Duty: Black Ops II *"F***ing swim I said AAAAAAH! F*** THIS!" GTA V *Vanoss: "Are you weenies ready?!" Nogla: "Yeah, my weenie's ready!" - GMod *"Come back here, tall m-m-midget!" - GMod Guess Who *"Follow the Cocktus!" - GMod Scary Maps *"NOOO JOE NOOOOOO!" *"There's a LOTABADANABANANA! (lot of them in the Banana)" ''- CS:GO *(The next round) ''"Try sub-li-ni-titlin' dat." ''- CS:GO *"Well, ye're welcome for the clip, ye little f**kin' small f**kin' pig tail d*ck b**ch!" ''- GMod Deathrun UNDER CONSTRUCTION Category:YouTubers Category:YouTubers with New GMod Player Models Category:Machinima